Colors
by noorasaetre
Summary: Él es un sangre limpia, ella una sangre sucia. Entonces...¿Por qué la ha salvado?
1. Red is unsolved

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es cosa mía, qué más quisiera yo.

 **Nota:** Bueno, vuelvo después de unos cuantos meses ausente con un Regulus/Mary. El Slytherin y la Gryffindor, el sangre pura y la sangre sucia, enemigos por naturaleza, la eterna historia Romeo y Julieta, pero adaptada al mundo mágico (que tantos otros personajes han vivido en el fandom)…

A ver qué tal se amolda a ello estos dos.

* * *

 **Ya sabéis, no olvidéis dejar unas cuantas palabrejas en el recuadrito de abajo.**

* * *

 _You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue.  
You touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky.  
And you decided purple just wasn't for you._

 **Colors** **—Halsey.**

* * *

 **I: Red is unsolved.**

MacDonald llora, encogida sobre sí misma, dejando que su cuerpo se sacuda en pequeños e imperceptibles espasmos. La melena rubia le cubre el rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas.

Regulus está parado frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ceño fruncido. Su pie derecho tamborileando contra el suelo, inquieto.

Las palabras de Mulciber aún resuenan en sus oídos.

" _Es una sangre sucia, Black. No merece estar aquí, deberíamos torturarla"._

Su compañero había interceptado a la Gryffindor, cerca de los pasillos que conducían a la biblioteca, cuando regresaba de cenar en el Gran Comedor. No era ningún secreto el interés que suscitaban en Mulciber las artes oscuras, ni el enorme placer que le provocaba probar ciertos embrujos prohibidos en los alumnos cuyas venas portaban sangre muggle.

Así que, cuando se topó con la muchacha a solas en el desierto pasillo, no dudó en dar rienda suelta a sus más macabros deseos.

Regulus no quiere pensar en lo que podría haberle sucedido a MacDonald si no hubiese aparecido en el momento indicado para detener lo que fuese que Mulciber estaba planeando contra ella.

" _Deja que se vaya, Adam. Si el viejo de Dumbledore se entera de esto te expulsará"._

No sabe que es lo que le impulsó a interponerse entre el chico y su víctima. Como sangre pura y heredero del linaje de los Black, sabe perfectamente lo que representan los hijos de muggles en su mundo.

Son la manzana podrida del cesto, la rama que se debe podar antes de que el resto del árbol sea infectado.

Ladrones de magia.

Una aberración.

Todo aquello que su familia ha detestado y repudiado desde el principio de los tiempos.

Pero aun así…

—MacDonald—Llama—Eh MacDonald—La chica sigue llorando, ajena a él—¡Por Salazar!—Deja escapar Regulus, rodando los ojos y arrodillándose frente a ella—¿Quieres parar de llorar de una maldita vez? —Aferra las manos de la chica por las muñecas, separándolas de sus rodillas, obligándola a alzar el rostro y enfrentarle.

Tiene los ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas, y el labio hinchado por culpa del golpe que Adam le propició antes de su llegada. Regulus se molestó al verlo, aunque MacDonald fuese una sangre sucia inmunda, Mulciber no debería haberle puesto sus roñosas manos encima.

La Gryffindor cesa su llanto, clavando sus ojos en los del benjamín de los Black. Regulus traga saliva, intimidado ante la penetrante mirada azul que le sondea.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta, sintiéndose un idiota.

Ella tarda unos minutos en contestar, demasiado ocupada observándole.

—¿Eres el hermano pequeño de Sirius, verdad? —Ante el nombre de su hermano, Regulus retrocede, apartándose de ella; notando como un conocido sabor amargo sube por su garganta—. Os parecéis.

Suelta una apesadumbra y seca carcajada, sobresaltando a la chica.

—Ese traidor y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

La rubia compone una mueca de confusión, Regulus ve como sus ojos abandonan su rostro hasta detenerse sobre el escudo que luce, orgulloso, sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué me has ayudado? —Dice, con un hilo de voz—Él…—Su voz tiembla—Él…—Se estremece—. Los que son como vosotros odiáis a los que son como yo.

El muchacho chasque la lengua.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Sangre sucia—Aclara ella, entre dientes, componiendo un gesto de dolor. Como si la palabra le quemase por dentro.

Regulus esboza una media sonrisa.

—No sois dignos de poseer magia—Explica—. Solamente nos limitamos a recordaros cual es vuestro verdadero lugar.

—¿Entonces porque me has ayudado? —Insiste en querer saber ella, armándose del famoso valor del que presumen todos los miembros de su casa.

Abre la boca para contestar, pero en seguida la cierra. ¿Qué por qué lo ha hecho? Duda; no lo sabe.

—¿Acaso tengo que tener un motivo?

—Sí—Responde, alzando la voz más de lo planeado.

Regulus niega con la cabeza, abandonando su posición acuclillada frente a ella.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez MacDonald—Le dice, dándole la espalda, dispuesto a poner rumbo a su Sala común, para alejarse de la Gryffindor antes de que alguien les descubra juntos y acabe culpándole a él del estado de la joven—. Mulciber es capaz de muchas cosas. Ninguna de ellas agradable.

—Mary—Susurra ella a su espalda.

Regulus se gira, sin comprender.

—Mi nombre es Mary—Esclarece, enrojeciendo súbitamente.

El Slytherin la observa de arriba abajo, como si estuviese viéndola por primera vez.

—Como si me importase.


	2. Yellow is to be determinated

**II: Yellow is to be determined.**

Se congela al verle ahí parado, esperándole. Con las manos en los bolsillos, la camisa por fuera del pantalón, la corbata mal abrochada y el pelo—que en opinión de Regulus debería cortárselo—cayéndole sobre los ojos, arrancándole a las chicas que salen del Invernadero 5 suspiros enamorados con su mera presencia; suspiros a los que, su hermano mayor, parece no hacer ni caso.

Evan Rosier le da un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, llamando su atención.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Pregunta, lanzándole miradas de sospecha al Gryffindor recostado contra el árbol que, les mira, no sin cierta diversión pintada en su expresión.

—No hace falta Evan—Responde—. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

—¿Seguro? Tu hermano…

Regulus enseguida le corta.

—No es mi hermano—Corrige, aunque a Rosier no le pasa desapercibido el tono nostálgico que impregna su voz—. Es un traidor a la sangre más—Su compañero parece dudar—Ve yendo a Aritmancia, me encargaré de esto yo solo.

En cuanto Rosier abandona su lado, Sirius deja su cómoda posición y en dos zancadas alcanza a su hermano pequeño.

—Reggie—Dice a modo de saludo, sacudiendo la cabeza—¿Cómo has estado?

Regulus ignora el ridículo apodo que Sirius utilizaba para molestarle cuando eran unos críos e hincha el pecho, desafiante.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espeta—Llego tarde a clase, no tengo tiempo que perder. Y menos contigo.

—Cuanto derroche de amabilidad hermanito.

—Disculpa ¿Te he ofendido? —Se lleva una mano al pecho, fingiendo pesar—. Que lástima ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tus amiguitos sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre como tú, para que te consuelen?

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—Vaya, si cierro los ojos es como si estuviese escuchando a nuestra madre.

—¿Nuestra madre? ¿Esa de la que reniegas y a la que has abandonado? En la próxima carta que le escriba le diré que le mandas recuerdos, seguro que se alegra—Respondió con sarcasmo.

—La misma—Reconoció—. Esa que lleva toda la vida intentando lavarnos el cerebro con sus ridículas ideas supremacistas—Masculló algo ininteligible por lo bajo—. Veo que contigo ha funcionado.

—Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro—Se defendió el Slytherin—Soy leal a mi familia, que es algo muy diferente. No como otros—Se cruzó de brazos—. Madre hizo bien en borrar tu nombre del tapiz, no sabes lo que significa ser un Black. Nunca lo has sabido.

—¿Ser un Black? —Se rio—¿Qué mierda significa eso? ¿Acaso lo eres tú?

—Por supuesto—Dijo con pedantería.

—Claro, _Toujour Pur_ —Recitó Sirius, haciendo referencia al lema de su familia—. Estoy seguro de que tú cumples con los principios Black a rajatabla ¿no? —Regulus le miro ofendido—Sin ninguna clase de excepción ¿verdad?

—¿Qué intentas decirme Sirius?

—Nada—Acabó cediendo el mayor, tras unos tensos minutos de silencio—. Mira Reg, no he venido a buscarte para discutir sobre nuestra familia o sobre madre. He venido para hablar contigo sobre Mary.

—¿Quién? —Pregunta Regulus, frunciendo el ceño.

—No hagas como que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando—Regaña el mayor—. Mary MacDonald. Gryffindor, quinto año, bucles rubios, ojos azules, pecas por toda la nariz, de esta estatura—Dice, llevándose una mano al hombro—. Ya sabes—Sonríe, incomodando a su hermano. Regulus se ha criado con él, conoce todas y cada una de las muecas, gestos y sonrisas del infame Sirius Black y esa sonrisa, justamente esa que le está dedicando, no depara nada bueno. Es exactamente igual a la que esbozaba minutos antes de hacer alguna de sus infantiles travesuras, que normalmente acababan con su madre dejándose las cuerdas vocales y con un desquiciado Kreacher atizándose con el cucharon de madera—. La chica a la que salvaste la semana pasada de alguno de tus amiguitos—El semblante de Sirius se ensombreció—. Cuyo nombre, por cierto, se ha negado en rotundo a decirnos. Solamente se lo ha dicho a Evans, y ella tampoco está dispuesta a colaborar—Bufó—. Por lo que, fuera quien fuese, se ha librado de una buena paliza.

—Yo no he salvado a nadie—Se limitó a responder Regulus—No sé qué te habrá contado esa tal Mary, pero yo no hice absolutamente nada por ella. Solamente evite que un Slytherin se metiese en problemas por culpa de una insignificante sangre sucia. Ella no me importa—Sin saber muy bien porque Regulus se sintió un tanto incómodo al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aunque enseguida lo achacó a la cercanía de su hermano.

Sirius suspiró, parecía agotado.

—Como sea—Se llevó las manos al pelo, frustrado—. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros ya no son como antes, que existe un enorme abismo insalvable, tú has ido por tu lado y yo he ido por mío. Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que podríamos solucionar nuestras diferencias y volver a ser una familia pero…entonces comenzaste a juntarte con los Carrow, Mcnair, Quejicus…¡Sabes la clase de gente que son! No es ningún secreto en lo que planean convertirse al acabar la escuela—Casi gritó— Lo único que te pido es que, llegado el momento, seas el chico inteligente que sé que eres y no decidas seguir sus pasos—Le agarró del brazo—Cuando ese momento llegue Reg, yo estaré aquí esperándote. Porque estoy seguro de que sabes cuál es el bando correcto—Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa—, no por nada protegiste a Mary.

Regulus se zafó rápidamente del agarre de Sirius.

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana—Dijo ante la atenta mirada del otro—. Me da exactamente igual—Miró el reloj, debía darse prisa, su siguiente clase comenzaría en menos de cinco minutos—. Estoy en el bando en el que debo estar—Sentenció, dejando a su hermano plantado, con una mirada desconsolada dibujándose en su seria expresión.


	3. Green is solved

**III: Green is solved.**

Regulus Black la asaltó a la salida de su clase de Adivinación. Mary, desde el incidente con Mulciber semanas atrás, hacia todo lo posible por no volver a encontrarse nunca más sola recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts, por temor a sufrir otro ataque. Lily se había ofrecido amablemente a acompañarla, y evitarle así el transitar la escuela con el miedo a flor de piel. Pero, aquella tarde, Lily se encontraba en la enfermería por culpa de una alergia, por lo que se había visto obligada a volver a la Torre de Gryffindor sola.

En cuanto notó una mano posarse en su cintura, y arrastrarla tras la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, Mary estuvo a punto de gritar hasta dejar a sus pulmones sin aire pero, en cuanto Regulus Black se lanzó contra ella tapándole la boca con sus manos, una extraña sensación de alivio se apoderó de su ser.

—¿Se pude saber que le has dicho a mi hermano? —Exigió saber él, retirando la mano de su boca.

—¿A Sirius? —El chico asintió—¡Nada! Te lo juro—Añadió, al ver su mueca incrédula—. Pero esa noche, después de lo que Mulciber estuvo a punto de hacerme, cuando volví a mi Sala Común, me topé con él y con Lupin en la puerta y..y ¡Vieron el estado de mi rostro! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No les conté todo, solo les dije que me habías ayudado—Se mordió el labio—¡Deberías haber visto la cara de tu hermano! Parecía tan sorprendido pero también…¿orgulloso? —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de añadir: —Pese a todo, es evidente que le importas mucho ¿sabes?

Regulus refunfuñó, molesto.

—Me importa una mierda lo que Sirius piense o deje de pensar sobre mí—Dijo, apretando los puños a ambos lados de los costados de Mary—Y a ti también debería ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? Como sigas así Mulciber será el menor de tus problemas—Mary se estremeció, Regulus lo notó enseguida—¿No puedes dejar de lado lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos y seguir con tu vida como si nada?

—No—Y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Mary alzo su mano, retirando un mechón rebelde del rostro del Slytherin.

Regulus cerró los ojos, un breve instante, ante su contacto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí MacDonald?

—Tú me ayudaste—Susurró ella, clavando sus ojos en los zapatos del chico. Cohibida ante él—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a ti?

Regulus se apartó de ella, sorprendido ante sus palabras. Mary se atrevió entonces a alzar la vista; asombrándose al descubrir un ligero destello de vulnerabilidad en la mirada de su compañero.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie—Dijo.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda, Regulus—Era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre. Le gustó—Déjame ayudarte.


	4. Blue is just pretty

**IV: Blue is just pretty**

—Dime que es mentira—Ruega ella, atravesándole con esos ojos azules que tantas veces le han hecho perder la cabeza—. Por favor, Reg—Suplica, desesperada, aferrándose a sus hombros—. Dime que Caradoc no está en lo cierto.

Él no responde, se limita a besarla. Con fuerza y pasión. Aprisionando sus caderas, acercándola a él, respirando su esencia a coco con desesperación. Bebe de sus labios como si acabase de encontrar agua en pleno desierto, entierra sus manos en sus rizos amarillos y deja que su suavidad su pierda entre sus dedos.

Mary suspira dentro del beso y Regulus nota como si miles de doxys revoloteasen en su pecho al mismo tiempo.

Es un náufrago y ella la tabla que le sostiene en medio del océano.

—Reg…—Gime, separándose de él. Despeinada, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, justo como a él le gusta—Respóndeme.

Clava su mirada en ella, grabando cada mínimo detalle de su rostro en su memoria, con precisión. Sabe que esa será la última vez que acudan a encontrarse a escondidas de los demás, a espaldas de una guerra en la que ambos luchan en bandos enfrentados.

Mary contine la respiración y le mira esperanzada. Regulus no puede evitarlo y le acaricia la mejilla. Va a romperle el corazón.

Se separa de ella y, ante el profundo azul de sus ojos, sube la manga de su camisa.

Ahí, en su pálida piel, palpita la marca tenebrosa. Todavía ensangrentada, todavía fresca.

—No es posible—Musita Mary—, no puede ser verdad—Sus ojos comienzan a empañarse—¿Qué has hecho Reg, qué has hecho? —Corre hasta sus brazos, golpeándole en el pecho.

El recibe los golpes sin oponer resistencia. Notando como las lágrimas de la rubia mojan su camisa.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta, cesando sus golpes, refugiándose en su cuello—¿Cómo has podido?

—Tenía que hacerlo—Responde sobre su cabeza—. Es lo que se espera de mí, soy un Black.

—Un Black que se acuesta con una sangre sucia, no lo olvides.

—No te llames eso—Censura.

Mary se aparta de él, una risa irónica se escapa de sus labios.

—¿Pero sí pueden llamármelo tus amigos no?—Dice—Supongo que este es el fin—Ha dejado de llorar—. Has elegido tu camino.

—Es lo que debía hacer, Mary—Repite, como un autómata.

—¿Lo que debías hacer?—Ríe desquiciada— ¿El qué? ¿Convertirte en un asesino? ¿Perseguir a los que son como yo? —Le espeta, con ira mal contenida— ¿Matarme tal vez? —Saca su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se la clava en el cuello—Aprovecha entonces—Ordena, obligando a Regulus a sujetar el objeto con sus manos—Mátame ahora, llévale a tu Señor un regalo de iniciación.

Clava con fuerza la varita de la joven en su cuello, Mary cierra los ojos, esperando su final.

Pero este no llega.

Se libra de agarre de las manos de la joven, dejando de presionar la varita contra su yugular. Ésta cae, el ruido que la madera hace al chocar contra el suelo, resuena en las paredes del piso de la rubia. Testigo silencioso de su historia.

—Jamás te haría daño—Le dice—. Lo sabes.

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

No sabe que contestar. Mary da un paso al frente y le rodea con sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Regulus Black—Dice, contra sus labios, antes de besarle.

Regulus se queda estático, incapaz de responder al gesto.

—Yo también—Confiesa, cubriéndose la marca.

—Pero no es suficiente—Añade Mary.

Él la mira. Gris y azul chocan, por última vez.

 _No_ , piensa, _no es suficiente_.


End file.
